


French vanilla coffee

by fairyggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyggyu/pseuds/fairyggyu
Summary: Junhui likes to watch people pass by but with the lockdown nobody pass by anymore, and with that he realizes he's feeling lonely.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 12





	French vanilla coffee

The reason why Junhui loves this house is because of its loft, more specifically the loft's window.

It was a huge picture window, which has a little bench underneath with baby blue pillows and quilts.

Junhui loves to spend time watching people come and go. He always had fun thinking about how those people's lives were like, what they'd do for their job, how were their family like, If they had any of course.

But it all changed when a pandemic razed in all the world, leaving everyone locked in their houses because of the quarantine.

It wasn't a big deal for him, he didn't like to go out and socialize, except he had a reason for. But also, he didn't live completely alone tho. He lived with his boyfriend of three years Minghao.

They had met in their first year of college when the younger approached first because of an assignment. Since then, they had been inseparable.

Coming back to Junhui, the locked-down has been stressful for him. Mostly because his hobby of watching people pass by now wasn't as engrossing as before.

Today was the same. It was 5 pm and he was sitting with his legs pulled to his torso and arms supporting his head. Watching down the street, wishing someone would walk by. 

He didn't realize how spaced out he was until he felt a hand on his back, making him flinch.

"Here. Take it, I've just made it. It's a little hot tho." Minghao said, giving him a cup of what it seems to be french vanilla coffee. Exactly how he likes it.

"What are you thinking about? You've been here for like two hours." His boyfriend reproached, sitting in front of him.

Junhui got quiet for a moment, but then he started talking.

"I don't know, I just feel lonely. Don't misunderstand me, I know I have you, and I'm really thankful for that. But it's just that I feel so distant to everyone. It's like I'm always watching people pass by me, and I never do anything about it."

Now it was Minghao who got quiet. Junhui was never a person who tends to open up easily, he'd always just listened and advised anyone who needed them.

He took the cup from Junhui, putting it on the ground, and held both of his hands, rubbing his thumbs on the back of his boyfriend's hands.

"Thank you for telling me how you feel, I appreciate it. Maybe this would sound repetitive, but you're not alone love. I'm here, I'm with you, and I can't wait for everything that is happening right now to stop, because I can't wait to see you complaining because sand got on your eyes, see you with ice cream all over your face, or even just watch the sunset laying on the grass." He sighed.

"I know this is stressing you out because I honestly feel the same. But when you feel like this, lonely, you should know that I'll always be there for you, waiting for you."

Junhui watched his boyfriend's face. The tips of his lips were curving a little, and his eyes were twinkling. He thought about the resemblance with that puppy eye's emoji and a small chuckle came out of his mouth. 

He's thankful for having such a loving boyfriend, and although he wasn't the greatest partner, Minghao always looked at him like he was the most endearing thing in the world. 

Without having anything to say, Junhui opened his arms and Minghao slowly hugged him, surrounding his neck with his arms.

"Thank you" Junhui whispered.

Minghao hummed, leaving a peck behind his ear and accommodating himself between Junhui. 

It'll be a long afternoon between cuddles, kisses, and coffee breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you notice any mistake please let me know. <3


End file.
